memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sirella, daughter of Linkasa
Sirella, daughter of Linkasa was a female Klingon who lived in the 24th century. She was the wife of Martok, son of Urthog, and mother to a son named Drex and daughters named Shen and Lazhna. Biography Of noble descent Sirella maintained that she was a direct descendant of Emperor Reclaw and his daughter Shenara. However Jadzia Dax later discovered evidence that during the fall of the Second Dynasty that a former concubine named Karana was one of the women installed into the Imperial family when the members of the original family were killed. Karana had children of her own, and one of her eventual descendants was Sirella. ( ) After Martok had become an officer in the Klingon Defense Force, he and Sirella were married. While Sirella's belongings were being moved into Martok's home, she left the door open, allowing Martok's targ to escape into the nearby countryside. Martok grew to love Sirella very much, even though he saw her as an arrogant and prideful woman who didn't share his bed nearly enough. ( }}) When Worf was invited into the House of Martok, he was in a romantic relationship with Jadzia Dax. After the two decided to marry, it fell to Sirella to judge the worthiness of Jadzia Dax to join the House of Martok as Worf's wife. Shortly after the Federation and its allies retook Deep Space 9 from the Dominion in 2374, the marriage plans proceeded in earnest. Sirella traveled to Deep Space 9 to judge Jadzia Dax. Sirella was initially opposed to the wedding because she believed that allowing aliens to join the House would threaten its identity, and because she perceived Dax to be vain. Their differences led to an angry clash in Dax's quarters, with Sirella calling Dax a "Risan slut" and canceling the wedding. Worf himself began to have doubts about the marriage when Dax suggested not having a Klingon ceremony, and instead having Captain Benjamin Sisko marry them. Sisko was able to convince Dax to go back and beg forgiveness from Sirella, who then allowed the wedding to proceed. Sirella herself officiated at the wedding ceremony, and welcomed Dax into the House of Martok. ( ) In 2375, Sirella had several cases of bloodwine shipped to Deep Space 9. Trying to get spare parts, Nog had received access codes from Chief Miles O'Brien which allowed him to trade the bloodwine away in exchange for something else. Worf and Martok angrily confronted Chief O'Brien about the missing bloodwine, however the two were later pleased to discover that cases of 2309 bloodwine had arrived in place of the bloodwine Sirella had sent. Offering a bottle of it to Chief O'Brien in apology, Martok remarked it was a better vintage than that his wife had sent him. ( ) Left Hand of Destiny Shortly after her husband had become Chancellor of the Klingon High Council (2376), Gothmara and her son Morjod launched a coup d'état against Martok, and managed to briefly depose him. During the initial assault against the House of Martok, Sirella was captured by the Hur'q created by Gothmara. Gothmara imprisoned her in the imperial palace (First City, Qo'noS) and declared her imminent execution to the public - to force Martok's hand, so she and Morjod could kill Martok when he tried to rescue her. In fact Martok attempted to take her from the palace dungeons but he failed. Finally they were both rescued by Worf and Kahless right before their execution at the old council grounds, but soon after Sirella sacrificed her life to save her husband from Morjod's deep space ambush by ramming her husband's cruiser into Morjod's ships. ( Book One|The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two Book Two}}) ''Online'' timeline Sirella was active in the year 2409 though the House of Martok had suffered when J'mpok had killed Martok and ascended to the position of Chancellor. As a result of these actions, Sirella and her House declared vengeance against J'mpok for his actions leading to many targeting the House of Martok. She later met with a warrior dispatched by K'mtar who had discovered a conspiracy that targeted her family. ( ) Appearances * * * External link * Category:Klingons Category:2376 deaths Category:House of Martok